Let the Battle Begin
by rednekS
Summary: Albus knows he is the only one who can win this fight. Gellert's rein has gone on too long. One-shot Dumbledore vs Grindelwald


Hey everyone! I have been coming up with new ideas on stories and have a few started. However, this idea kept popping up. We were never told how the battle between these two wizards ever ended. It was supposedly a powerful and awesome duel that ended the war. I always wanted to know how it happened so I decided to write out my own battle. Let me know what you think! While you are all reading this, I am planning on writing another story. I am not sure when I will start publishing it on the site but know that one is in the works.

I do not own Harry Potter in any way, that is restricted to the lovely JK Rowling and her brilliant mind. If she wants to give me a few percentage points of the franchise I wouldn't say no however.

* * *

**Dumbledore vs. Grindelwald**

He slowly made his way up a towering spiral staircase, his buckled boots making light clicks with each step. He knew exactly what awaited him at the top of the tower. His purple and silver robes glittered in the darkness, belittling the significance of the moment. He drew his wand from his left sleeve, feeling the familiar and calming connection with it as it rested between his fingers. The wand must have sensed his anticipation for it emitted a few sparks which swirled around him. He smiled grimly as he made it to the last stair. He could sense several men beyond the door, one of them standing out much more than the others. With that knowledge he flicked his wand, causing the door to unlock and swing open. He took two steps into the room, noticing two men bent over a map that rested on a table in the middle of the room. Two others stood to the sides watching, presumably bodyguards for the two around the map. Before those bodyguards could react he slashed his wand, sending them slamming against the two walls behind them. They fell to the ground unconscious. One of the men by the map jumped and his eyes widened in horror at seeing who just walked through the door. A red light soon put him out of his misery. The last man didn't seem to react, as if the map in front of him was more important than the new intruder.

"Hello Albus," the seemingly uninterested man said almost absently.

"Gellert," Albus Dumbledore acknowledged.

"I am surprised by your visit. It is rude to come without proper invitation. I would have been better prepared if I had known," Gellert Grindelwald continued casually.

"I'm sure you would have old friend, however I think we both know chatting over tea is not on the agenda for tonight," Albus responded. Gellert sighed and lifted his head, scratching at his tidy white goatee. His short grey hair was slicked back away from his face. His face held little expression except for his eyes. Once a bright blue brimming with knowledge and cunning were now a dark crimson and flashed with the madness and hate every Dark Lord seemed to embrace. He looked thin and frail but Albus knew better. The dark rituals he no doubt went through assured he was as strong as ever.

"Straight to business then?" Gellert asked, drawing his wand slowly and deliberately. Albus' eyes widened in recognition of the dark and dangerous wand. "I see you recognize my wand. Yes, the Elder Wand of legend," Gellert hissed slowly in satisfaction. Albus knew his chances of winning had dropped significantly. Gellert seemed to know he would be coming and was more ready than Albus planned. "You see? This is our fate, our battle!" Gellert roared, maniacal laughter erupting from his mouth. "It will be glorious. Now Albus, let's give a good show shall we?" With a speed far greater than any man his age should possess Gellert swung the Elder Wand forward, the green bolt of death flying from it. Albus had expected it and merely stepped to the side and flicked his wand in one swift motion sending Gellert flying backward through a glass window. Gellert shattered the window and began to fall the several stories down to the courtyard of his home. He spun in midair and aimed his wand down, a small shockwave emanating from it. The ground instantly softened and the force of the spell slowed him down, allowing him to land softly on his feet. A sparkling azure dome sprouted around him just as a massive bolt of blood red energy slammed down, rocking the very foundations of the home and sending dust and debris everywhere in the explosion. When the dust cleared, the ground had been ravaged except for the small circle which has been protected by Gellert's shield. Gellert dispelled the dome and turned to look up at the tower he had been shot out of. Albus' silhouette was in the window before it disappeared and the man was standing right in front of him.

"You ruined my garden Albus," Gellert said, an insane grin on his face. Albus couldn't help but smile slightly in return.

"You always did say you wished to redecorate," he commented lightly. Gellert didn't bother answering with words. Instead he waved his wand in an intricate pattern, causing a stream of fire to erupt from it. The fire quickly formed a dragon which turned toward Albus. Albus merely brandished his wand like a sword and began wrestling control of the fiendfyre from Gellert. It wasn't long before the dragon was torn in two, fireballs launching toward either combatant. Albus flung his wand to the side causing the fireball to veer off and bowl over a small gazebo which had miraculously stayed standing from Albus' earlier curse. Gellert however spun his wand in a quick circle, gathering the fire at the tip of his wand. Slashing it forward, the fire lashed out like a whip catching Albus in the leg. Albus roared in pain before dispelling the fire and putting out his robes. His eyes flashed as he looked at his long time friend.

"First blood to me," Gellert said with relish. "You're getting old Albus." Before Albus could respond there were several pops and clicks. Albus looked up at the walls around the main gardens to notice several muggles with rifles pointed at him. Looking behind him he noticed several wizards in a semi-cirlce.

"My Lord! Do you wish us to finish this for you?" one of the wizards called out. Albus turned back to Gellert in time to see him raise an arm.

"Back away. I will deal with Albus myself." It was then an explosion rocked the east side of the compound. They looked up to see a blue dome appear over the home which soon cracked and shattered. "The wards! Get all available forces dealing with the intruders!" The wizards popped away and the muggle men began to leave the area. Albus turned a smirk to Gellert.

"Just in time," Albus announced. Gellert narrowed his eyes. "Just a few friends of mine."

"Yes, your precious Order of the Phoenix. It will be their deaths then. If my followers don't deal with them, I will when I'm through with you," Gellert spat. Several dark curses shot from his wand and Albus parried them and flicked his wand at several large pieces of stone that had originally been several pillars holding up the bridge over the entrance to the courtyard. Directing them with his wand and left hand, he launched them at Gellert. Gellert didn't seem to mind and with several adept flicks, transfigured them into crows. He then directed them at Albus. Albus sent a wall of flame, igniting all the birds and banishing the flaming carcasses back at his once best friend. Gellert conjured a large marble wall, blocking the flaming birds but didn't see the explosion curse that blew the marble wall apart. Gellert was thrown to the ground, shrapnel peppering him and causing a multitude of small injuries. He disappeared just as another curse hit the position he had been laying at. Albus spun and conjured a bronze shield, which rocked back when a blood-boiling curse shattered against it in a flare of sparks.

"You will pay for these injuries Albus," Gellert said as he closed a couple of the larger wounds. His dark magic enhanced body was already starting to slowly heal the smaller ones. He began to flick his wand in small but intricate patterns. Albus could sense the magic beginning to gather just in front of his enemy. It wasn't long before dark purple sphere began to form and steadily grow larger. Albus didn't want to find out what this orb would do and sent a curse, only to be surprised as it slowed and jumped to the purple orb and was absorbed. His eyes widened in horror as Gellert began directing it toward Albus. It moved slowly and purposely toward him. He began to move to the left but quickly noticed the orb begin to change course to follow him. Albus called his most powerful shield, a glittering dome of pure gold, knowing he would have to weather this curse. He didn't become the wizard he was by backing down when things looked grim. The purple orb clashed with the gold dome with a flash of sparks and power. Albus poured his magic into holding the dome together as he saw the orb beginning to shrink as it pushed to breach the shield. Powerful surges of magic struck out from the connection point, gouging small trenches or damaging nearby walls and pillars. Gellert pushed his orb forward and grinned maniacally when he saw it slip through Albus' defenses.

Albus screamed in agony as the curse finally tore through his defense. It blew clean through his enchanted robes, tearing apart his midsection. It was followed by a heavy electrical shock through his body which caused pain rivaling the Cruciatus Curse. He fell to the broken ground, blood pouring from his open wound.

"You are pathetic Albus," Gellert whispered as he stalked over. "You fell from our path. We would have been rulers. We would have had no other equals. You threw it all away for what?" Gellert demanded. "A few useless positions and respect." He spit on the ground. "I will rule this world Albus and with you gone, there will be no one with the power to stop me. The muggles will eventually understand their place under my power and wizards will strive to serve and continue my rein." Gellert lifted his wand, the tip of which began to glow an ominous vibrant green.

"_ADHAERO CORPUS!_" someone cried from above. Gellert looked up to his left and disappeared with a hasty crack as a thin ribbon of vibrant pink shot through the space. It continued and cut cleanly through one of the few remaining stone pillars of the courtyard, causing a balcony to tumble to the ground. Albus looked up through a haze of pain to see a man streaking toward him and jump off a broom to land just in front of him. The man spun with a cocky grin on his face, his hazel eyes glittering with excitement behind his glasses.

"Need a break Albus?" he called before curses launched from his wand at a frightening speed toward Gellert. His plan seemed to use quick and damaging spells and not give Gellert a chance to fight back or use anything extravagant. Albus tried to put his muddled mind to healing himself but couldn't think of any spells in which to help. It was then he heard a heavenly song. There was a flash of fire and a beautiful bird landed next to him with a few soulful chirps.

"Fawkes?" he said in a daze. "Why are you here old friend?" Fawkes cried mournfully before tears fell onto his stomach, quickly healing and closing the wound. He was still extremely sore and had a loss of blood but his vision quickly stabilized and he stood. He looked down at the phoenix before he felt the magical bird's magic clash against his own. His eyes widened.

"But what about Nicolas, Fawkes?" he asked. The phoenix shook its head before singing joyfully and disappearing in a ball of flames. Albus smiled, knowing he would have a long talk with Fawkes' old bonded partner later. He could feel the rejuvenating power of the bond with his new familiar flowing through him. He looked at the fight currently going and couldn't help the surge of pride as he watched his raven haired friend fight the Dark Lord. Matthew Potter may only be half his age but the man was one of his closest friends and advisors in the Order. The man's crimson robes blew around him as he danced and spun around curses, his eyes alight with exhilaration as he fought the most dangerous man in the world. A hurricane force wind blew through the courtyard, knocking Albus and Matthew to the ground. It gave the opening Gellert needed as he slammed the tip of the Elder Wand into the ground and grunted several choice words in an old Nordic language. The ground began to shake as it split open and a large stone golem climbed out of the chasm. It slammed a fist into the ground before standing to an impressive twelve feet tall. Matthew jumped to his feet and was flicking his wand for a blasting curse but a large hand swatted him across the ruined courtyard and into a stone wall. He fell to the ground no doubt heavily injured. Albus brandished his wand and sent two quick explosion curses, blowing apart the golem's two arms. With a spin he appeared behind Gellert only to have to shield a curse.

"Face it Albus, even with your little friends you cannot win," Gellert taunted. Albus smirked before the golem was blasted apart. Gellert turned quickly to see Matthew heavily favoring his right leg, his wand in his left hand and pointed forward. He had blood running down a wound on his forehead and a fierce look on his face.

"Give up Gellert," Albus said.

_CRACK._

Matthew looked down with unbelieving eyes at the bleeding hole which had just appeared in his chest. He looked back at Albus with blank eyes before collapsing to the ground. Albus turned to see a muggle soldier standing off to the side, a rifle pointed at where Matthew had been standing. Fury bloomed through Albus as he flicked his wand, transfiguring the rifle into snake which promptly sank its fangs into the man's neck. Gellert's laughter caused him to turn.

"See Albus? You remember how we felt all those years ago? Even now you must realize that muggles must learn their place." Albus closed his eyes, allowing a second of grief to pass for his old friend. His eyes opened and focused on Gellert, pain and rage whirling behind them.

"This ends tonight Gellert. You have taken too much from me over the years. The man I knew is gone, leaving behind only a monster which I fortunately have been asked to exterminate," Albus spoke coldly. Fawkes burst into life above them, a loud and piercing note reverberating throughout the compound. Gellert flinched at the pure sound, his black heart not able to hear the beautiful song any longer.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Albus roared, seizing the moment. He threw all his considerable power into the spell, knowing that Gellert had been notorious for casting charms on his wand to protect it against thieves. The bright blue bolt slammed into his chest, lifting him off the ground and back ten feet. The Elder Wand flew from his hand and Albus reached up and seized it in the air. He felt a rush of pure power when his hand wrapped around the slender stick of wood. He looked back to Gellert who was wheezing on the ground, the spell having most likely broke several ribs and knocked the wind out of him.

"Very clever Albus," he choked out as he stood. He drew a familiar cherry wand out of his robes. "You are as powerful as ever. It seems I will have to withdraw from this fight." He spun on the spot but did not disappear. His eyes widened in horror before he heard a low chuckle from behind him. He turned and looked around, seeing the witches and wizards of the Order of the Phoenix arrayed behind him. It was a young Alastor Moody who was laughing.

"Apparation ward, portkey ward, hell, we even put up an anti-broom ward for you!" he cackled. Gellert spun around wildly, his eyes searching everywhere for an exit. Not seeing any he lifted his wand at the Order members, determined to fight his way out. Albus was already moving. Flicking the Elder Wand caused the cherry wand in Gellert's hand to snap in half while thick chains snaked around his form.

"So this is how it's going to end, eh Albus?" Gellert said quietly. "You always were the crafty one." It was then Albus saw some of the old Gellert Grindelwald in the man in front of him. "What will you do with me Albus? Hand me to the dementors?"

"No Gellert, I won't let you out of this that easily," Albus murmured. "At this very moment, a combined force of British, French, and American Aurors are attacking Nurmengard." Gellert looked horrified. "Take him away," Albus said to Filius Flitwick who nodded. Albus turned to walked over to Matthew Potter, where several witches and wizards were hovering around and casting a multitude of spells.

"We are losing him Albus," said one grimly.

"Albus," said a choked and quiet voice. Albus got down on one knee next to Matthew, taking his hand in his own. "Tell my wife, my son, my grandson," he labored.

"I will," Albus promised, tears in his eyes. "I will. I am in your debt Matthew."

"Nonsense Albus," Matthew choked out. "You would have done the same." Albus merely gave a watery smile and squeezed the younger man's hand. Matthew returned a weak smile before his eyes closed. One ragged breath left his mouth before he was gone.


End file.
